


To begin with…

by silentflux



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Community: 24xmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	To begin with…

_**FIC: To begin with..., AtS**_  
 **Title:** To begin with…

 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

 **Fandom:** Angel the Series

 **Rating:** FRT

 **Prompt:** #1 Tree for [](http://community.livejournal.com/24xmas/profile)[**24xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/24xmas/)

 **Warnings:** slashiness and some schmoop

 **A/N:** This was written for the comm [](http://community.livejournal.com/24xmas/profile)[**24xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/24xmas/) ’s first day.

  


~ * ~ * ~

  
“A tree! Angel! C’mon!” Cordelia wheedled the vampire, looking over to Wesley for support.

“It might be festive,” Wesley contributed from where he was studying another ancient tome. Glancing up just in time to see Angel throw him an exasperated look, Wesley ducked his head and resumed his translation. Some demonic languages should just not ever be translated into English. Ever.

“We all need a break,” Cordelia told him, her expression brooked no argument. “And I want a tree. It’s December and it’s Christmastime. A tree with lights and ornaments. Oh! And maybe garland with lights as well!”

Angel sighed and looked up from his drawing. He knew it made the others nervous, but he couldn’t help it. Christmas was a time that had him reflecting back on many years, and wondering. The best and most bittersweet of those, the snow in Sunnydale. The worst and oftentimes best with his family – Darla, Dru and Spike. And now there was this family. Wes and Cordy. Even Gunn. And when he reflected on any of his past, his fingers itched for a sketchpad to calm them.

“Okay, Cordy.” His voice was resigned, and he didn’t even blink as she squealed and snagged the credit cards from his wallet in the desk drawer before rushing out.

“You do realize she’s probably going to buy out half the store…maybe all of it,” Wes informed him without looking up.

Angel snorted and tilted his head, going back to the drawing he was working on. “Yeah. I know. Should be interesting, to say the least.” He could feel the ex-Watcher’s gaze on him and he settled back into his seat and let himself go in the art. It was different perspectives on the hotel, and he decided that he could decorate the hotel in his sketches as well.

By the time Cordelia returned with bags and boxes of decorations, he’d finished that sketchbook and flipped it closed. Looking up at the bang of the door opening, his jaw dropped at the number of packages. His credit cards were screaming, he knew it. He could hear them.

“Well. Are you two just going to stand there? Hello! Human here. Need vampire strength and Watcher muscles to get these inside.” Cordy’s voice rang out through the lobby, and Angel sighed another unneeded breath before heading out to help.

Then came the decorating. He’d never really done this ever, and he just went along as Cordelia commanded them to put the lights there, and wrap the garland – “No, not like that! Geez, Angel!” – there. And ornaments and a tree with an angel on top. When Angel saw the decoration, he turned an inquisitive look on Cordy which she ignored. Angel wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think it was usual for the angel on the tree to be male and brunette. Shrugging, he went back to his appointed tasks. It was fun, and by the time they were finished, it looked like the North Pole had thrown up into the lobby. It sparkled and twinkled and just awed him.

“There! Now what do you think of my work?” the brunette asked. Angel heard the poorly covered snort from where Wesley was standing as he muttered under his breath about Queen bees.

“It’s lovely,” Wesley replied when the woman had turned to glare daggers at him.

“Amazing,” the vampire agreed, staring completely stunned at the transformation. It was…Christmas. He barely even remembered the last time he’d actually celebrated it.

Cordelia beamed before telling them, “Now, I’ve gotta go. Got a date tonight. “ Turning on her heel, she started for the door and was brought up short by Angel’s hand on her shoulder, his hand waiting in front of her. Sighing, looking completely put-upon, Cordelia didn’t even try to misunderstand as she withdrew the credit cards from her purse and set them in his outstretched hand.

“Thank you,” Angel told her quietly, squeezing her shoulder. She turned luminescent brown eyes on him, understanding shining in them as she tilted her head.

“Anytime, Angel,” she told him seriously before smirking and waving as she left.

The vampire watched her go for a moment before turning to see Wesley studying him with something like amusement in his eyes. “What?”

Wesley smiled, his eyes flickering above the vampire’s head, something predatory gleaming in his eyes as he approached his friend. “Mistletoe,” he murmured as he stepped into Angel’s personal space. Reaching up, he cupped that strong jaw, and Angel gasped at the warmth of that touch and leaned forward, humming with delight as the ex-Watcher’s lips met his.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
